The Claiming of a Cat Yokai
by Sammi Paglia
Summary: After beating her friend, Amane challenges Sesshomaru to a duel. After seeing how powerful she is, he decides to make her his mate, whether she wants it or not. (Bad summary D: I know) WARNINGS: Slight reluctance. Will be a multiple chapter story.


Amane sighed as she walked out of the palace, and into the gardens. They would be leaving soon, and she dreaded it, but it was her responsibility. She was Amane Yuricami, Cat Yokai, and Princess of the Southern Lands. She was the youngest of fifty. All girls.

Her father was famous for the number of his children, and he was proud. He was a Cat Yokai, as were all her sisters. Most of her siblings were from different mothers, and none shared Amane's mother. She was the daughter of the Kings late mate, and was by far his favorite child. Today they were leaving to the Western lands, to visit the lord Sesshomaru. Odds are her sisters had convinced her father to go, since several of them wanted to mate with the dog Youkai.

Amane, however, did not. She was content where she was. She was next in line for the throne, even though she was the youngest. She was a fine warrior and a powerful Yokai. She also detested Sesshomaru. In her opinion he was petty and cold. One should not hate someone simply because of their blood. But she was going on the trip nonetheless, staying by her fathers side.

It would be her first time meeting the Lord of the West, and all the other Lords, who would also be there. Her father had kept her at home, training her and preparing her for the throne, so this trip would be her announcement to the Yokai world. She wasn't excited, and would prefer to stay home, with her people.

Amane looked up at the sky. It was almost time to go. She sighed as she turned and made her way down to the palace entrance. Upon arrival she noticed her sisters there. All forty nine. She waved in greeting before walking up to her father. He stood tall and proud, and smiled upon her arrival.

"There you are. For a while I thought I was going to have to send out a search party." He stated, smiling at his beloved daughter. She smiled back.

"Of course not, papa, I know how important it this is. I wouldn't miss it!" She stated. He beamed at her.

"Good. You will be riding with me on the cloud." He stated. She nodded, stepping closer, and like that, they were off the the palace in the western lands. Amane idly chatted with her father, and he avidly spoke of his excitement with presenting her. When they finally arrived she took in the palace.

It was beautiful, and had many cherry blossoms, which she loved. It was active with Yokai, and she could smell that there wasn't a single half breed or human, even in the servants. She had a feeling she wouldn't get along with some of the people here. It was known that the Southern Lands were the most accepting.

Once they landed, she was immediately with her sisters. As per her father's request, he wanted to present her later that night, so she stayed with the mob of girls. They were shown their rooms, they got their own wing, and Amane was in the room right next to her fathers.

She stayed in her room for the day, some of her sisters visiting as they got ready for the banquet. They wore an array of kimonos and dresses. Amane herself was dressed in the royal armor, which would match her fathers. The girls all turned and left the room, chatting as they made their way to the banquet, meeting up with their other sisters along the way. Once they entered the room, the girls took their seats, each placed next to another important male Yokai, except for Amane, she approached the head table, which held the Lords of the Lands, and their heirs and mates. Her father smiled as she approached, standing in greeting, turning the other lords attentions to her.

"Ah there you are. I would like you all to meet Amane, my youngest daughter, and heir." He stated, turning to the rest of the table. They all stood at once. The first to approach were the eastern lands. They were snake yokai. The lord and lady smiled in greeting.

"It is nice to meet you. We have heard much about you. Your father does nothing but brag." The lord stated and Amane smiled.

"He has a tendency to do that." She stated, and her father humphed. Their son approached next. He was tall, with pale skin and black hair, with shocking green eyes. He was handsome, and smiled at her, before kissing her hand.

"It is nice to meet you." He said with a smile. But she did not like the look in his eyes. He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat, and something to dominate. But she smiled back.

Then the lord of the North came up. He was a Hawk Yokai. Before he could greet her, a little boy, who looked no older than 4 human years walked up to her and kissed her hand.

"You are very pwetty." He said with a toothy grin, and the table laughed.

"And you are very handsome." She stated with a smile.

"This is my son, Kirin." The lord stated with a smile. Amane looked at him.

"Something tells me he will be quite the charmer." She stated, and the lord laughed.

"Something tells me we will get along just fine." He said. They all sat down, and waited for the Lord of the West to arrive. When he finally did, he took his seat without a word, and the banquet began. Quite the sociable one.

"Kiran, how is your kingdom?" He finally spoke, as Amane pushed at the food on her plate, she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"It is good. The war is long since over, and the peace is back." The hawk yokai stated. The Lord of the West nodded.

"And you Sylir?" He asked.

"Unfortunately there is still war in my kingdom. The stray hanyous can't take the hint." The snake yokai stated with a sneer, and Amane almost rolled her eyes. She then noticed her father. He had a dazed look in his eyes, and a small sweat on his brow. He needed rest. He was ill and never should have come in the first place.

"And your kingdom, Almar?" This was directed to her father, but before anything else, there was a commotion on the floor.

"You stupid Hanyou, learn your place." A yokai said before hitting a Hanyou servant. Amanes eyes narrowed, before she stood and made her way towards the man, a snarl coming from her throat. The room fell silent as she approached the snake yokai. She stepped in between the man and the hanyou.

"I suggest you hold your tongue." She snarled and the snake narrowed his eyes.

"This is none of your business so i suggest you move on, wench." He snarled, and there was a collective gasp, mainly from her sisters. Her father stood up angrily.

"Since you just hit my servant it is my business, and insult me again, and i will kill you." She snarled back, her eyes flashing a glowing purple. The man froze, since that was only a trait of the Southern Land family. "Ayame, go to my room please." She stated and the cat hanyou nodded before leaving. She sent a look at the lords, before turning and leaving the room, following her hanyou friend. Her father stood at the table and sighed. His daughter had no tolerance when it came to violence.

"Who. was. that." Lord sesshomaru asked, his voice dripping with venom, obviously not liking what just happened in his kingdom.

"That was my daughter. And heir." He stated. And Sesshomaru looked at him before leaving. His father could tell this was going to be awkward. He too left, needing some rest.

Amane paced in her room, fuming. She hated how they treated Hanyous, and she doubted she would be able to stand those people. She let out a growl. That stupid snake had touched her friend. Ayame was not her servant, but here they called her that, for her protection. She froze as there was a knock on her door.

She opened it to reveal a bloodied ayame. She froze. She let out a snarl, as she caught her friend, who fell, unable to hold herself up.

"Who?" She asked. But she could tell by the scent. She reeked of the snake prince and of the lord sesshomaru. She watched as her friend lost consciousness. She gently placed her on the bed, before heading out of the room. She followed the scent of the two lords, directly to the banquet hall. It fell silent. It was clear that her friend had been beaten publicly.

"You beat my servant, for not allowing a filthy snake to touch her?" She snarled. The snake prince stood up.

"How dare you-" But amane cut him off.

"I challenge you, lord sesshomaru, to a duel." Any murmuring was silenced at that. The room was deathly still. No one believing what they just heard.

"This Sesshomaru will not fight a week yokai." He stated.

"Hmph. The only yokai who is week is the pathetic snake sitting by your side. I challenge you to a duel. To refuse would be to admit defeat." She stated

"This Sesshomaru accepts. The duel will be at sunset." He stated, leaving the room. Amane did too, walking to her destination. She arrived at her room, with a healer in tow, whom she had summoned. Her father barged in not minutes later.

"WHAT WERE YOU THIN-" He stopped when he saw Ayame, beaten and bloodied on the bed.

"I have to defend her. She is my friend, under my protection. It is my duty." She stated.

"I know, but this could mean war. The Lord of the West won't take this kindly. Nor will the Prince of the East." He stated.

"You mean the prince who looked at me like i was nothing more than a whore to bed? This duel will show them my strength father, and show them the Southern Lands are not to be messed with." She stated. Her father nodded. He watched as his daughter put her sword up. It was a Youkai Duel, there would be no need for weapons. They would fight in their true forms.

She walked to the dueling arena at sunset. It was a forest, that was now filled with Yokai from all the lands. They were all ready to see the fight, obviously thinking Sesshomaru would put her in her place instantly. His dog demon was huge. And Cat Yokai were known for being small.

She walked into the center, and stood across from sesshomaru. He was a powerful opponent, especially since he regained his arm. Because her sister healed him. he sneered at the Lord of the west, who stood there patiently. They stared each other down. Waiting for the duel to begin.

"BEGIN!" Was shouted and the Lord of the West instantly turned. He was a large white wolf with red eyes. Amane shifted right after, and there was a collective gasp. She was a white leopard, only slightly smaller that the Lord of the West himself. She pounced first, leaping at him. He dodged and leapt at her. The two continued this until they had moved far away from the kingdom, and witnesses, but neither noticed.

They continued to lunge at each other. Amane was satisfied when she hit him with her paw, drawing blood. He howled and tackled her, sending them rolling, smashing any trees they hit. He pinned her down. She bit his paw, causing him to howl again. She pushed him off, and hissed at him, before swinging a paw. He bit it

It was her turn to howl in pain. She then roared before tackling him. The tumbled, each biting the other in the side. They finally stopped with her pinned again. She snarled up at him. Thats when she heard a cry. She noticed a human child near them, so did sesshomaru. He lunged at it, but amane lunged at him, slamming into his side, and biting down. He howled before getting up and tackling her, send them flying at least a mile.

When they landed he pinned her down, his teeth on her throat. She froze, and they both slowly changed back to their human forms. Once human Sesshomaru bit down on her neck. Her eyes widened as she struggled to get him off. He had just given her a mating mark. Her eyes flashed as she snarled and sent him flying. He calmly stood up as she grabbed her kneck.

"This Sesshomaru claims you. Do not fight." He stated and Amane snarled.

"Claim someone else. I have no interest in being your mate. Try my sisters." She hissed at him. He looked bored.

"This Sesshomaru wants you, a powerful mate. You are mine." He stated, moving closer. She stood up glaring at him. He grabbed her before she could respond, and kissed her forcefully. She tried to struggle away but he simply held her tighter. She suddenly felt like they were moving. She looked down and noticed they were on a cloud in the air. She gasped and she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

Damn he was a good kisser. She almost kissed back until she remembered who he was and what was happening. Her struggles renewed. She felt him growl before he pulled away. He glared down at her with red eyes.

"Submit to this Sesshomaru." He demanded, and she glared back.

"No." She growled. His eyes narrowed. He pulled her closer, before kissing her again. This time more forcefully, pushing his tongue into her mouth. His hand expertly travelled down her body, It cupped her breast, and she held back a moan. Yes, she would admit, she wanted him. But he wanted far more than meaningless sex, and there was no way she was mating with the man who -

The thought was pushed out of her head when his other hand cupped her sex. This time she moaned, giving into the kiss. As soon as she did he moved away, and pushed her down. She fell onto the cloud confused, she then watched as he removed his armor. He got on top of her then, in nothing but his bottoms. He resumed the kiss, his hands travelling her body. Her mind was screaming no, but her body said yes.

He cupped her breasts, massaging them gently. His clawed fingers played with them, as his mouth moved down from hers, and made its way down her neck. He licked and nipped at the skin, moving his mouth to the collar bone. He nipped, causing her no mone. He gently removed her armor, revealing her breast to him. His mouth immediately latched on to one, sucking it, teasing the nipple with his tongue.

She gasped in pleasure as he worked on her breasts, her eyes closing and her head leaning back. He nipped at the pert nipple, causing her to let out a small yelp mixed with a moan. God this yokai was good. He quickly moved his mouth to the other breast, giving it equal attention. She noticed his hand making its way south, drawing slow circle on her skin. He nipped at the nipple before sitting up, and removing her pants, and underwear.

For a second he took her in. Laying on his cloud, a thin layer of sweat on her body, as she stared wantonly at him. He body had marks from their fight, and her white hair shined in the moonlight. he quickly kissed her hungrily. He needed to mate with her.

His touches went from gentle to animalistic and rough, but it wasn't unwelcome. From her scent he could tell she enjoyed it more. as he claimed her mouth with his, he quickly discarded his pants. His hand traveled south down her body, to her core. She was wet. Good. He wasn't one for foreplay, and wanted to claim her as his own.

He entered her swiftly. And she gasped and her eyes shot open, wide with shock. She hadn't been expecting the sudden entrance, and his size had hurt. Not enough to be uncomfortable, but it was still shocking. She moaned into his mouth as he slammed into her ruthlessly, not giving her time to adjust to her size. She was lost in a world of pain mingled with pleasure.

She moaned as he continued to thrust into her, at an inhuman pace. She could feel the orgasm building, and she felt his mouth move from hers, and down her neck. She knew she shouldn't let him, but the pleasure was too great for her to object. She felt his hands on her waist, gripping painfully and possessively as he neared his peak. She reached her climaxed right before him, letting out a something between a scream and a purr. He climaxed right after, biting down on her neck, claiming her as his own. The two rode down the high in that position. He gradually loosened his bite, before letting go completely, and falling to the side.

He pulled her close to him, in a possessive manner. The cat was his, and no one could change that now. Not even her. This Sesshomaru had taken a mate, and he planned on keeping her. He glanced over, and noticed her sleeping peacefully. But he knew it wouldn't last. She wasn't entirely willing, and the cat would fight like hell once awake.


End file.
